Roll
is a kind-hearted humanoid robot created by Dr. Light to be a house keeper, helping around Dr. Light's Laboratory by cleaning and cooking. She is the "little sister" of Mega Man and Proto Man. Her dream is to one day open a hospital and help people.The Reploid Research Lavatory: The Board That RockedTatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars instruction manual. Roll is one of the few female characters in the original Mega Man series, and the only female humanoid robot until Plum and Splash Woman were introduced into the series. In spite of her minor roles in the games, Roll is perhaps one of the most special and well-known characters in the entire Mega Man series, and remains a fan-favorite to many. She is especially well known as the first female character ever in the Mega Man universe. She is also special in a sense that she, with her counterparts Roll.EXE and Roll Caskett and appearances in other media, combined, has made the most appearances of any supporting character in the Mega Man series as a whole. Appearances *'Mega Man, Mega Man 3 and Mega Man 4:' Roll has a small appearance in the ending of these three games, and is mentioned in the opening scene of Mega Man 4. *'Mega Man V:' Roll appears in the opening scene. *'Mega Man 7:' She appears in the opening and ending scenes of the game, and will also appear randomly in the get weapon description in the Japanese version.Rockman Perfect Memories: Rockman 7 Lab Talk *'Mega Man 8:' She exchanges gadgets in Dr. Light's Lab for Mega Man to use for the right prices of bolts. She appears in the opening scene, and in the intro she interrupts the battle between Mega Man and Bass via a hovering vehicle to head a distress signal by Dr. Light. In the ending scene, Roll hugs Mega Man, happy that he is alright. *'Mega Man & Bass:' She uses a communicator to give tips on the stage and CD locations for the player. Roll also makes an appearance in Mega Man's ending, giving King's letter of an apology to Mega Man. *'Mega Man 9:' She appears in the opening and ending scenes, and with Auto in cutscenes during the game and the shop screen. *'Mega Man 10:' She is a victim of the "Roboenza" virus which had caught on throughout the robotic world. Consequently, Roll remains sick throughout the events of the entire game. Mega Man himself later catches the disease and the medicine-making machine is stolen by Dr. Wily. Roll, in an effort to save Mega Man's life, then gives him her medicine which she had saved telling him that he is the only one who could stop Wily. Her fate has yet to be confirmed, though it is likely that she was cured along with the other infected robots. *'Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha:' She appears in the ending of the game. She is also the shopkeeper in Bass's story. *'Mega Man: The Power Battle:' She appears in Mega Man's ending. *'Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters:' Roll was kidnapped by Dr. Wily's robots and the player(s) must rescue her. After defeating a certain boss in the "Rescue Roll!" chapter, Roll will be rescued and she, to show her thanks for being saved, will give the player(s) the new parts that she stole from the Wily robot which will upgrade the energy of their Special Weapons. Depending on who rescued her, she'll apologize for causing worry (Mega Man), note that he'll always be there to save her (Proto Man), express glee at being saved (Duo) or ponder whether to trust her savior (Bass). In addition, with the exception of Bass, her supplying the new parts will have her expressing glee (with Bass, her facial expression is closer to that of bafflement). Upon the destruction of Wily's fortress, Roll can be seen flying on top of the Rush Jet in the left before each character ending, possibly signifying her rescue, and she supports Mega Man in his ending as well as his cooperative mode ending with Proto Man. *'RockBoard:' Roll appears as a playable character for the first time. Her goal is to build a hospital to help all the sick and injured people in the world. *'Mega Man's Soccer:' She appears in the opening scene and shortly carrying a banner with Kalinka that says "congartulations" ("congratulations" misspelled) in the end of a match from Tournament Mode. In the unused Tournament Mode ending , accessible only by using a "Game Genie", Roll comes with a bouquet of red roses for the winning team leader while Kalinka comes with the trophy .The Cutting Room Floor: Mega Man's Soccer *'Mega Man: Battle & Chase:' Roll is a playable character. At first she only wanted to encourage Mega Man, but decided to participate in the Battle & Chase contest. In her ending she loses the prize money while saving a dog's life from a possible fate of being roadkilled. If Roll wins the Battle & Chase competition without losing a single race, a karaoke of her theme song Kaze yo Tsutaete will appear after her ending scene in the Japanese version.The Reploid Research Lavatory: The Next Mega Man Idol *'Super Adventure Rockman:' Roll was affected by the electromagnetic field from Lanfront Ruins, and will shut down if Mega Man can't stop Dr. Wily and his 16 revived Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3. *'Mega Man Powered Up:' Roll is a playable character as a download. She also appears a lot more often than she did in her unnamed appearance in the original Mega Man, as she appears in every New Style Story of every playable character (including Proto Man), can be seen in the stage select screen of either the Old or New Style modes, and she appears as the host for the Construction Mode of the game, even going as far to give tutorials for first-time players who are constructing their own levels. When playing as Roll, one can battle the Copy Robot using her form, this being the closest she has come to being a boss in a classic-style game. Roll also has several downloadable clothes. This game also introduces an ability called Roll Swing, replacing the "Roll Buster" from spinoff titles. By default, she swings a broom, although she'll swing other objects if she is wearing a costume. *Roll appears as a navigator in the Navi Mode for Mega Man 2 of Mega Man: Anniversary Collection'' and ''Rockman Complete Works. Other appearances Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Roll appears as the only unique unlockable character in the game in that she is not a palette swap. She is considered to be a "joke character", as she has the same attacks as Mega Man but weaker and with a longer startup time as she has to summon whatever weapon she uses to attack. On the plus side, Roll has the smallest sprite in the game, making her somewhat hard to hit, and allows her to avoid some attacks from tall characters by simply crouching. She also appeared in its sequel, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Due to her dress, she can hover, having a great chance of dodging attacks that are a little too high. Also, due to her short legs, she is one of the slowest characters and can dodge high and some medium attacks. In her ending Roll gains an upgrade from Dr. Light as she defeated the boss before Mega Man, becoming Hyper Roll and going after Dr. Wily. Mega Man appears to late and drops a tear for missing the upgrade. Roll also appears in one of Mega Man's victory poses, carrying a bouquet of flowers for him. Attacks *'Roll Buster' - Roll's main weapon in this game, the Roll Buster is a gag weapon that Roll takes out from inside her shoe, places on her arm, and fires a large burst of energy from it before putting it back. It functions similarly to Mega Man's Strong Punch attack (firing a Mega Buster shot), but the blast is slightly bigger and has slightly stronger knockback; however it cannot be charged. *'Exploding Bouquet' - Roll pulls out a bomb disguised as a bouquet of flowers (similar to the one she gives to Mega Man) and tosses it at an arc. Should it make contact with an enemy or the ground, the flowers will explode, making them reasonably useful as an anti-air attack. *'Weapon Change' - Similar to Mega Man, Roll summons Eddie, who will then drop a weapon for Roll to use. These include Tornado Hold, Leaf Shield and Mega Ball. *'Rush Drill' - Rush transforms into a drilling vehicle and Roll pilots him for a short period. *'Beat Plane' - Beat transforms into a plane and Roll pilots him for a short period. *'Hyper Roll' - Roll combines with Rush, Eddie and Beat and briefly transforms into a bigger and more powerful form that attacks with several different weapons- firing beams from a pair of antennae on her head, missiles from her chest, Beat-shaped energy projectiles from her abdomen, and energy projectiles shaped like Rush and Eddie from the legs. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Roll appears as a playable character in both versions of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes ''and ''Ultimate All-Stars. She attacks with a broom and bucket, using said broomstick like a pole weapon (i.e., a Bō staff). Unlike Marvel vs. Capcom, Roll has a new and more evenly balanced gameplay move list (instead of copying Mega Man's move list like in Marvel vs. Capcom), an excellent character assist, very unique and helpful Super Moves (including one where she recovers health) and above-decent fighting capabilities. Because of this, Roll's status as a fighter has been upgraded compared to her initial fighting appearances in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. She appears in three endings: #'Roll's ending:' In Cross Generation of Heroes, Roll finds Huitzil from Darkstalkers and Vector from Star Gladiator in an abandoned factory and reprograms the initially heartless and destructive robots into caring and loving individuals who not only assisted Dr. Light, but also displayed newfound friendliness towards human children. In Ultimate All-Stars, after defeating Yami, Roll had fallen in an abandoned factory thanks to Yami's destruction, where she finds Huitzil and Vector still in construction and reprograms the destructive robots into caring individuals. One week later, they are seen wearing domestic uniforms and working for Roll, helping in her chores. #'Tekkaman's ending:' In Cross Generation of Heroes, Roll, along with Gold Lightan from Golden Warrior Gold Lightan and the PTX-40A from'' Lost Planet Extreme Condition, helps Tekkaman destroy an evil being engulfed in flames in outer space by weakening it with an energy staff, whereupon Tekkaman fires a powerful laser beam to destroy him immediately afterward. In ''Ultimate All-Stars, the evil being is revealed to be Pyron (mistranslated "Pylon" in the game) from Darkstalkers, and Tekkaman is also assisted by Zero and Tekkaman Blade. #'Yatterman-1's ending:' In Cross Generation of Heroes, Roll is a member of a masked superhero team, consisting of herself, Mega Man Volnutt, Ryu, Chun Li, and Alex from Street Fighter, Soki from Onimusha, and Morrigan from Darkstalkers, along with Yatterman-1 as their leader, which appear to stop Doronjo, Boyacky, and Tonzura from robbing a bank. In Ultimate All-Stars, Roll, Soki and Morrigan aren't present in his ending. In addition, although she is technically a Robot Master, Zero refers to her as a Reploid in Ultimate All-Stars. Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 Roll appears as a collectable card in the free DLC Mode, Heroes and Heralds, alongside Mega Man, X, Dr. Wily, and Vile. Her primary and secondary abilities are granting the user the ability to automatically fill up the Hyper Combo Gauge by simply crouching. She also appears in Nova's ending as a member of the new Nova Corps, alongside other Mega Man characters. Street Fighter X Tekken Roll appears in Street Fighter X Tekken. Her appearance is altered to match that of Bad Box Art Mega Man's, and as such, is often nicknamed Bad Box Art Roll. She also shares some of Roll Caskett's personality traits. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Roll appears as a trophy exclusively for the Wii U version of the fourth ''Super Smash Bros. game. Her description says: "A household robot that Mega Man thinks of as a sister. This trophy is based on the original Roll from Mega Man games 1 to 7. Her appearance and backstory may differ somewhat between titles, but she always has long, blonde hair, a red outfit and a kind, reliable personality. In some games, you can even play as her!" Other games *Roll appears as a card in two of the three SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters games. *Roll has a cameo appearance in the background of the Running Battle mode from Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. *Roll appears in the cellphone game Tobe! Rockman, where Mega Man must jump and pass obstacles to reach her in the end of each level before time runs out. A heart appears between the two in the end. *Roll is one of the playable characters in the mobile game Rockman GP. *Roll appears in the queen card from Rockman Solitaire and Rockman Poker, and she is one of the opponents in Rockman Poker. *In Chokkan! Rockman Dr. Wily captures Roll and she has a cooking mini game. *Roll is one of the characters present in the Japanese mobile phone game Capcom Girl no Mind Puzzle. *Roll would appear in the cancelled game Rockman Online. *Roll would appear in the cancelled game Mega Man Universe. Data Mega Man: Battle & Chase } |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Game description |- |colspan=2|For beginners. Jump and Spin Attack are available. |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Maximum speed |- |colspan=2|440 km/h (1st place on normal roads) 488 km/h (2nd place or lower on normal roads) |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Parts!!Game description |- |style="width: 45px;" bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Body' |Beat Body |Has the ability to jump and spin attack. This is controllable in the air. |- |bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Engine' |Follow Engine |The maximum speed automatically increases when you are behind. |- |bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Wing' |Feather Wing |A wing that enhances your handling ability. |- |bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Tire' |Non-drift Tire |Same performance is available both on-road and off-road. Drifting is not possible with these tires. |} Mega Man & Bass CD data Rockman Battle & Fighters data かていようおてつだいロボットで、ロックマンのいもうとにあたる。 おそうじとおりょうりがとくいなこころやさしいおんなのこ。 Translation: House keeping robot, Rockman's younger sister. A kind-hearted girl good at cleaning and cooking. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Trophy Other media Mega Man Roll is one of the main characters in Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, appearing in all episodes. She was created as a teenager in the cartoon, and her arm can transform into several home appliances, which she can use for combat. According to the first episode, she apparently adapted these attachments as weaponry herself, whilst Doctor Light was modifying Rock into Mega Man. Although usually below par in combat compared to Wily's robots, she would often fight alongside Mega Man, often defeating Robot Masters on her own. She is voiced by Robyn Ross, except for a single episode, in which she is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Mega Man: Upon a Star In the OVA Mega Man: Upon a Star, Roll tries to stop Dr. Wily from stealing Dr. Light's time machine in episode 2, and is taken hostage. She is later rescued by Mega Man. In episode 3, Roll tries to help Mega Man in the battle against Dr. Wily. Captain N: The Game Master In the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master, there is a character called Mega Girl that is believed to be the series' version of Roll. Her appearance is similar to Mega Man, except that she has long hair and her armor has different colors. Mega Man Megamix Roll is a recurring character in the manga. She is shown to be obsessed with cleaning, even to the point where she kicks Dr. Light out of his own office just to clean it. When Dr. Cossack was kidnapped by Skull Man and Roll heard from Ring Man that Dr. Cossack's Citadel was attacked, she went with Mega Man to the citadel to see if Kalinka was alright. Roll and Kalinka are later kidnapped by Skull Man and taken to a cave in a snowfield. After some time a snowstorm starts and Kalinka gradually gets cold, and Roll overheats herself to keep Kalinka warm. When Skull Man is defeated, he reveals where he hid Roll and Kalinka, and they are rescued. ''Mega Man'' Archie Comics :See Roll (Archie Comics). Rockman 8 (manga) The manga starts with Roll, Mega Man and Dr. Light having fun with friends, but as trouble appears, Roll takes Mega Man to a mysterious island to investigate. Later Roll buys a box of chocolates as a valentine gift for Mega Man and acts like a school girl in a crush (blushing, super happy and getting ashamed). Grenade Man appears and starts to destroy the chocolate stores, and later a chocolate factory. Roll tries to stop him, but he smashes her gift and Mega Man appears in time to rescue her. Roll protects her present inside her body, using her core to warm it; at the end the gift takes the form of her heart-shaped core, with "2-R LOVE" (R-2 3.Y0J backwards) written on it. Roll gets happy and gives the present to Mega Man. Roll also convinces Mega Man to spare Clown Man, giving the clown a lecture that makes him cry, and assists Dr. Light to repair Search Man. Rockman & Forte (manga) Roll appears in the manga, passing most of the time in Dr. Light's laboratory. In the short story Rockman Burning Shot, Roll is captured by Dr. Wily to lure Mega Man to a trap. Mega Man saves Roll from Wily and his robots but Roll still has an explosive attached to her, Bass appears and challenges Megaman, Mega Man tries to convince Bass that he doenst want to fight and just wants to save Roll, but Bass priority is to defeat Mega Man. They fight, Mega Man wins, and due to Bass pride he helps Mega Man save Roll from the explosive. In Onore Rockman, Enker disguises as Roll to trick Mega Man, but it doesn't work well. In the end Mega Man makes a compliment for the real Roll, who blushes and smiles happily while grabbing her cheeks with both her hands, then the couple grab each other's hand jumping happily while a sun shaped as a heart starts to descend. Other appearances Roll appears in Shigeto Ikehara's Rockman manga series, in the manga Rockman 10 -Extra F-, Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin, Rockman Battle & Chase, in Archie Comics' Mega Man comic series, the Dreamwave Mega Man comic series, and in Novas Aventuras de Megaman. Gallery MM1Roll.png|Roll's original artwork from Mega Man. R20Roll.png|Front, side, and rear view of Roll. Mm0roll.jpg|Roll's artwork from Rockman Complete Works. MM7Roll.png|Roll in Mega Man 7. rollpray.jpg|Roll in the arcade games. normal_rollcheer.jpg|Roll in Mega Man & Bass. normal_rollquestion.jpg|Roll's artwork from Mega Man & Bass. rollcd.jpg|Roll holding CD data from Mega Man & Bass. HidekiloliRoll.png|Art of Roll by Hideki Ishikawa. RockBoardRoll.png|Roll from Wily and Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise. Rbbs-roll.jpg|Roll and one of her buildings from RockBoard. MMB&CRoll2.png|Roll outfit in Mega Man: Battle & Chase rmSa.jpg|Roll from Super Adventure Rockman. Mmpu-roll.jpg|Roll in Mega Man Powered Up. RockmanRockmanRoll.png|Roll as she appears in Mega Man Powered Up. Rollpoweredup.png|Roll's costumes from Mega Man Powered Up. MMPURollConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. MMURoll.jpg|Roll as she would have appeared in Mega Man Universe. RORoll.jpg|Roll as she would have appeared in Rockman Online. 10th Anniversary A.png|Group art roll angry on megaman.png|Group Art with Roll angry Rollbeauty.JPG|Sketch of Roll. RollMegaMan8.PNG|Roll in the opening video to Mega Man 8. Roll_Megaman8_ending1.PNG|Roll, Dr. Light, Auto & Eddie in the ending to Mega Man 8. Roll_Megaman8_ending2.PNG|Roll and Mega Man in the ending to Mega Man 8. Roll_puzzle_01_b.jpg|Artwork from Kotobukiya's Roll-themed jigsaw puzzle and mugcups featuring all three Classic Rolls, Roll Caskett, and Roll.exe. normal_rollbluedress.jpg|Roll in a blue dress. PFRockRollRush.png|Roll in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. MXCRoll.png|Roll in Marvel vs. Capcom. Mar Cap Roll B.png|Roll in Marvel vs. Capcom. Roll-in.gif|Roll, before battle in Marvel vs. Capcom. Roll-mvc-pose.gif|Roll, after winning in Marvel vs. Capcom. MVC Roll.png|Roll in her loading screen from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Ensemble.png|Artwork by Kinu Nishimura Mvc2-roll.jpg|Roll's artwork from Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Roll-mvc2-vs.jpg|Roll in the versus screen from Marvel vs. Capcom 2. 0c31ff67.jpg|Concept art from Marvel vs. Capcom. TvCRollB.png|Roll from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. KotobukiyaRoll.png|Kotobukiya artwork of Roll Tvcroll01.jpg|Concept art from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Tvcroll02.jpg|Concept art from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Roll2j.png|Roll's ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Cross Generation of Heroes Roll3j.png|Roll's ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Cross Generation of Heroes Roll4j.png|Roll's ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Cross Generation of Heroes Roll2e.png|Roll's ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Ultimate All-Stars Roll3e.png|Roll's ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Ultimate All-Stars Roll4e.png|Roll's ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Ultimate All-Stars RollH&H.png|Roll's card in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3's Heroes and Heralds mode. Nova 2.png|Roll in Nova's Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom ending. bbarconcept.jpg|Concept art of Street Fighter X Tekken's Roll SFXACRoll.png|Roll in Street Fighter x All Capcom. SFXACRollAlleyCat.png|Roll in Street Fighter x All Capcom. Smash Roll.png|Roll's trophy with Broom Hatter in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. ZombieCafeRoll.png|Roll in Zombie Cafe. RollUponStar.png|Roll in Mega Man: Upon a Star. RollKimono.jpg|Roll in Mega Man: Upon a Star. June_and_Roll.png|Roll with June RollMegamix.jpg|Roll as she appears in Hitoshi Ariga's manga series. RollGigamix.jpg|Illustration of Roll by Hitoshi Ariga. RollIkehara.jpg|Roll as she appears in the Rockman manga series. R8Roll.png|Roll in the Rockman 8 manga. R8RollEnergy.png|Roll's main power in the Rockman 8 manga. Roll gift.jpg|Roll's valentine gift for Mega Man in Rockman 8 manga R&FRoll.png|Roll in the Rockman & Forte manga. rockman&forte roll rescue2.jpg|In Rockman Burning Shot Roll is captured by Wily to lure Mega Man into a trap RBSRoll.png|Roll in Rockman Burning Shot. megaman rescues Roll.jpg|Mega Man rescues Roll in Rockman Burning Shot Arigatou Rockman.jpg|Roll in Arigatou Rockman, a minicomic in the Rockman & Forte manga megaman xroll.jpg|Mega Man and Roll seem to have a date in the end of Onore Rockman 4KomaLight.jpg|Roll in one of Kazuhiko Midou's shorts from Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. B&CRoll.jpg|Roll in the Rockman Battle & Chase manga. Trivia *She was named to match her counterpart's name ("Rock" 'n' "Roll"). Rockman being Mega Man's Japanese name. *Roll wears a simple red dress in most classic series games, but in her visual was changed in Mega Man 8, making her look a bit older. As of Mega Man 9, she's back in her usually red dress, though for the cost of 200 screws, her dress can be changed into the one seen in Mega Man 8, and is one of her alternative costumes in Mega Man: Powered Up. *According to a 1999 interview with Keiji Inafune, Roll was originally intended to be playable alongside Mega Man in Mega Man 2, but the decision was made to not change the formula carried over from the first game. This was because they felt that the game wouldn't have worked as well with a co-op two player mode, and because the executives at Capcom didn't want to promote a game starring a girl when at that time they felt that their home console audience was made primarily of boys. She appears as a playable character in later games, having a Roll Buster in some depictions, and she made it as an unlockable playable character in one of the Japanese mobile phone versions of the first Mega Man game. *Roll's music theme is Where The Wind Blows, known in Japan as Kaze yo Tsutaete (風よ伝えて, roughly "Bequeath the Wind"). The song first appeared in the 1997 game Mega Man: Battle & Chase, and is also featured in Marvel vs. Capcom, the Rockman Complete Works version of Mega Man 6, and the two versions of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, and the soundtrack Chiptuned Rockman has a remixed version of the music. The song was translated to English in the 2010 game Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. *In Mega Man Powered Up, Roll is hinted to have a crush on Mega Man, as Copy Roll makes note of this, using it to intimidate the original. She also implies it herself in her "Valentine Roll" description. This may just be fan-service, however, as it only appeared in Powered Up. Interestingly, in a 10 Anniversary picture with all the Mega Man and X characters, a second version included Mega Man Volnutt in Mega Man place; While Mega Man is getting kisses from Kalinka and Roll was looking really annoyed at them. Mega and Roll are also depicted as an item in some mobile games, which is strange, as in the original series, they are supposed to be siblings. However, this relationship is open to interpretation, since they are robots and their only relation is their shared creator and common reactor cores. **This thought is carried on for Mega Man Volnutt and Roll Caskett from the Mega Man Legends series, as well as MegaMan.EXE and Roll.EXE from the Mega Man Battle Network series. While the original Rock and Roll may not have a clear relationship, their other iterations show a much more visible connection between the two. *According to an interview with the developers, Roll was going to be the damssel in distress that Mega Man would have to save from Wily, and she was going to appear as a giant Roll robot that would shoot lasers.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Think About Your Troubles (Rockman Character Collection) *In the song "Don't Mess with Magnet Man" by The Megas, Magnet Man is in love with Roll, but Mega Man doesn't approve of their supposed relationship. *According to Keiji Inafune, the reason Roll passed out first in Super Adventure Rockman is because she was outside watching Beat and Rush, getting exposed to the radiation of the energy, before walking inside to check on Mega Man and Dr. Light. See also *Roll Caskett *Roll.EXE References de:Roll es:Roll Category:Mega Man characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Characters with music names Category:Playable Characters Category:Light Numbers Category:Female Robot Masters Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Merchants Category:Protagonists Category:Special Weapons Users Category:Mega Man: Battle & Chase Racers